ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle at the Second District
At the House Omega: Boys. Have you ever heard of Myotismon? I hear he's in town. Shoutmon: Who's he? MetL: He's an evil dark Digimon. He's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take him lightly. Tikal: He's been using the Heartless for years. Metal: And we lost our World, thanks to him. Omega: One day, a swarm of Heartless took over Mobuis, our home. Final: And that was 29 Months ago. Metak: We got out of there, except our friends. Sonic and the Others, they didn't make it out. We lost them. Komasan That's horrible, zura! Metal: And there's a ruler that before Myotismon takes over, is Lucemon. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless. Emerl: He's report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless. Shoutmon: Where's this report? Tikal: We didn't know. It was scattered when his world has been destroyed. Emett: I'm sure Myotismon got most of the pages. Outside Myotismon: You see? It's just as I told you. While you were away trying to find your friends, they were now replaced you with their new friends. Evidently, now they values them far more than they does you. You've better off without them. Now, think no more of them, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for... Inside Emerl: So, you delivered that book? That navigation Gears installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I made a warp Gear for the heck of it. Now you can jump to world's that you've been to before. Well, better go back to Omega real job. What's his real job? You'll find out. Meet me at the First District. Tikal: I've been thinking about the bell in the second district. Gumdramon: You mean the one that rang a bit ago? Metal: The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know. Tikal: But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there. Omega: Well, you better check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens. They went to the Second District and they rang it three Times and then they saw a Crest of Courage at the Fountain and then the Guard Armor has appeared Shoutmon: A Rematch!? Alright. Let's fight! They are fighting the Guard Armor and then it turned into a Opposite Armor Gumdramon: Oh, great. I don't know what it looks like? They are fighting it again and then they defeated it and a Giant Heart has been release. After that Shoutmon know the Xros Loader is Glowing so he aim his Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it First District Wheel: Wow, that was quick! Now you know, Omega is in the Gear Part's Business. Workin' on your Plane sure was great. Come again and we'll give you a big discount. Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway. Damemon: And even though we got another one. Omega: I see, you got another Navigation Gear there. I think you want it installed. Ace: Yes, Please. Max: Hmm... Looks like this is another one of those gears that come in sets. You gotta find the boy to this one. Category:Cutscenes